


the lazy prince and her purple rose

by snchoerry



Category: LOONA (Korea Band)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - Royalty, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, Pining, Romance, hyejoo is a prince, i'll add ships along the way, reference from snow white with the red hair
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-29
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-15 17:20:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,942
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29067939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/snchoerry/pseuds/snchoerry
Summary: Being royalty was something Hyejoo had been born with and though there were many advantages - all of it was useless when all she receives are scornful eyes and scrutinizing words. However much she didn't like being born into this lonely life - Hyejoo could continue on with little to no purpose, working within the castle walls, isolated from all life aside from within. She never saw reason in doing so anyways.Until she's met a purple-haired stranger that is.
Relationships: Choi Yerim | Choerry/Son Hyejoo | Olivia Hye
Comments: 5
Kudos: 60





	1. the lone wolf

**Author's Note:**

> Royalty AU for Hyerim :)
> 
> Got this idea after watching this anime called Snow White with the Red Hair - though the story is obviously changed. I don't plan on making this very lengthy like my LOONA Au but I hope you enjoy regardless! A little plug-in, but I'm on twitter @yejiichu, and I have a curiouscat so drop by and say hello :)
> 
> Reminder that the ships/idols in this story are strictly fictional and are not in any shape or form imitation of real life!

Eden was especially enchanting today.

Though the reason for that would be quite obvious.

Amongst the civilization, stood the bright rays of sunlight spread out along the busy streets of the kingdom. Forests, bustling with thick yet organized nature, danced and swung with the wind - almost like it was swaying to a certain melody that the wind had decided to sing to them today.

There was no mistake that this was Eden. The beautiful Kingdom of Eden, home to the free, to the wise; it's a place where it offers you wings - wings to fly and soar.

Squinting, you could catch the small dots of civilization. There, down in the streets, danced people and families. They laughed with their children, smiles plastered across their faces like it was the only expression they could muster up.

Eden was truly an astonishing Kingdom.

It was almost melancholic.

"..sty? Your majesty!"

"Ah-"

"We've been calling you for over a minute now, is everything alright?"

"Ah, I'm sorry for that. Is something the matter?"

"Chaewon had just finished her time in the office, care to join us for lunch, Hyejoo?"

Hyejoo glances at the mound of paperwork on her desk, standing tall as ever - though Hyejoo guesses she's used to it by now considering there isn't a burning irritation in her heart. Sighing, Hyejoo waves off her guard's offer, "It's fine, Jiwoo. Go without me."

"Hyejoo-"

"Hurry before I change my mind and force you to do this for me," Hyejoo mutters, fishing herself a pen and letting her eyes fall on the busy papers in front of her. She could practically hear Jiwoo contemplate but soon after a few minutes, the guard leaves after bidding her a quick farewell.

Although Jiwoo was her personal guard, Hyejoo doesn't want to isolate her from the world just as much as she was.

She would only wish that for her enemies; not someone as precious and kind as Jiwoo.

"Seems like such a softy but sparring with her is always a pain," Hyejoo grumbles, thinking back to that one time where Jiwoo had thrown her against the floor in mere seconds - without a single sweat trickling down her neck while Hyejoo was basically panting.

Though Hyejoo argues that she was younger at the time, frail body and weak muscles - of course, she would lose to someone who was 4 years older than her. Hyejoo makes a note to offering Jiwoo another sparring match, suddenly feeling a surge of confidence fill her nerves - she's older now, body trained to fight and sustain the heavy hit of wooden - and metal - swords. With her muscle memory of fighting and such, Hyejoo figures she's ready to fight Jiwoo.

Hm, maybe tomorrow would be a good day to spar.

~

"Ah-" Hyejoo leans back on her chair, stretching her arms as she groans. The feeling of her muscles relaxing and finally breathing made her want to fall asleep. 

Not to mention, the afternoon sunlight pouring in to the room was quite the sight and it made the atmosphere feel a little too comfortable. The mood in itself was tempting but sleeping in the afternoon would make her feel like she wasted a lot of time - time? Well, it's not like she's rushing to meet a deadline.

Hyejoo pushes herself up, arranging the finished reports to the corner of her desk, making sure it was in a place where it could be easily seen just in case one of the others would need it.

"Maybe I should wait..." Hyejoo trails off and thinks. Waiting for them to come in? In a perfect world that can be the case but Hyejoo doubts anyone aside from Jiwoo would enter her room when she's present. The thought makes her fix her decision, "I'll just leave this here then," she pats the stack of papers and grabs her coat.

Instinctively she pats the handle of her sword, making sure it was hanging tight on her hip. She hums as she drapes her coat around her shoulders, the silver lining on the shoulder pads reflected the sunlike and the black fabric soaked the warmth.

Hyejoo takes one glance outside of the glass balcony doors before turning on her heel.

The structure of this room - or rather her office room of sorts - was large in size. Covered with windows and stylish furniture; there were some shelves located on each side of her desk, filled with books to the brim. Hyejoo hasn't really got the chance to read everything in this room since their library was too large for Hyejoo to come to her office and read.

"I wonder where Jiwoo and Chaewon went," Hyejoo closes the doors behind her, dragging her feet in a subtle manner across the carpeted red floors. "Hopefully, Chaewon doesn't get too annoyed." 

The castle was large, of course, it was. They were the royal family of the Kingdom of Eden; known for their accomplishments and their strive for justice and such - it was no surprise that the majority of their gold had also reached the halls of their home, making sure it was fit to be considered royalty and such.

Hyejoo never really saw to care much about the interior or as much as she did with the exterior. Well, it's not like anyone would care had she decided to share her opinion; her _other_ half would probably be followed regardless of what she thinks.

Not like that's new or anything.

"Is that the second prince?"

"Gosh, why is she always scowling like that? Does she not like being here?"

"She probably does - just some stuck-up prince maybe."

"Maybe if she had just become like her older sister then maybe she would be more approachable."

"Not possible, unlike her older sister, she's barely done any work!"

"I heard she doesn't leave her room that much or the castle for that matter..."

"Can't believe she's the second prince of Eden..."

 _People are so loud_.

Hyejoo keeps her eyes narrow and her head straight, ignoring the stares and the whispers following her. She pays them little to no attention, letting them speak their share of rumours - Hyejoo figures that's the only thing they can do with their life. No point in taking that away from them.

Though if Jiwoo was here Hyejoo's sure she would've started berating them, regardless of what people portray her as Jiwoo isn't afraid of opening her mouth when it comes to Hyejoo or any of her other friends. 

The thought makes Hyejoo feel at ease.

Well, it's not like it matters though. No matter how many times Jiwoo threatens them with a glare or scolds them, people will talk - it won't matter if you're their prince, they'll talk and Hyejoo's used to it. It's not like she can make everyone happy anyway, it's pointless trying to listen to them and their strong opinions.

"Ah, the garden is free." Hyejoo smiles to herself as she steps down the stairs, walking along the pavement. She looks up, shielding her eyes as she checks the bright sun idling in the air. 

There's floral everywhere, each patch of green is accompanied by different types of flowers. There are red petals dancing alongside yellow ones, other flowers were hidden beneath, slowly growing to its size. The garden was always was so calming, especially with the mixes of fragrance that lingered with the wind - it makes the perfect place for clearing your thoughts.

Hyejoo hums as she drags her fingers against the tips of the flowers, shivering when she feels a sudden strong gust of wind brush against her back.

She stops when she sees a particularly odd flower, one that stood out amongst the crowd of roses and other types. Hyejoo leans forward, fingers rounding under the petals as she brushes a thumb against it. It was a purple flower, petals coloured in this pretty lavender-like tint, it was a cold colour and contrasted with the hotter flowers.

"Aren't you one lone wolf," Hyejoo mumbles to herself.

"Ah-!" the silence was soon interrupted when Hyejoo jumps back out of surprise from the sudden touch against her ankle. She would've fallen back had she not caught her own feet in time. Hyejoo's hand shoots to the handle of her sword, ready to whip it out, only to freeze when she's a furry animal sitting confused in front of her.

It was a cat. A black one - to be exact.

Hyejoo lets out a relieved breath, her tense spine relaxing as her shoulders droop and her hands fall from the tip of her sword. 

"For the love of-" Hyejoo crouches, extending her hand out, "-Can you not scare people like that?" She mutters though she doubts the cat fully understands what she's saying.

The black cat rubs its back against the palm of Hyejoo's hand, purring with its eyes closed and if Hyejoo isn't mistaken, the cat seems to enjoy her company.

"At least a cat enjoys being around me..." Hyejoo sighs, her thumb caressing the black fur. Her eyes widen when the cat crawls closer to her, clawing at her pants as if asking to be picked up.

Hyejoo wraps her palms just under the cat's two front legs, bringing it up as she stands, "They wouldn't mind if I brought you in the castle now would they?"

The cat purrs against her hand, tail swishing slowly from side to side. Hyejoo brings the cat closer to her chest, "Well, you seem to need a home anywa-"

Hyejoo flinches when she hears a distant scream and the sound of several sticks being cracked and - if she's not mistaken - heavy barks and muffled shouts coming from the forest. She squeaks when the cat in her arms leaps out, scrambling towards the castle which Hyejoo doesn't mind. She just hopes no one sees a cat running around and possibly kicking it out.

Hyejoo doesn't waste any more time thinking about the cat as she runs in the direction of the scream, recognizing it as somewhat similar to that of a woman. She struggles when she's met with the boundary of the castle walls but considering this was the forest, it was only a fence and not the tall concrete pillars. Grunting, Hyejoo successfully leaps over the metal barricade and she sprints forward.

Her hand clutches the grip of her sword, knuckles whitening ever so slightly as her heart pounds against her chest. Hyejoo takes in steady deep breaths as she pushes off her heels, the dirt under her bending against the pressure of her boots.

Hyejoo stops for a second, head snapping left and right as she examines her surroundings. Only trees and though there was sunlight squeezing through the leaves - Hyejoo can't help but feel the surge of uneasiness fill her stomach. The silence of the forest wasn't helping with it either.

"Was I just imagining things?" Hyejoo mutters to herself, her heavy breathing filling her ears. "But surely-"

Hyejoo hears a branch just to her right, making her whip her head in the direction. She moves to take her sword out.

_But all she sees is a large animal with four hind legs leap towards her._


	2. purple-haired stranger

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jiwoo expresses her worries to her favourite pharmacist while the prince is led to something of a new day.

"Jiwoo?"

"..."

"Kim Jiwoo."

"Ah!" Jiwoo flinched, and Chaewon was worried that she would fall out of the chair she was sitting on. "S-Sorry, you were saying?"

"I wasn't saying anything," Chaewon leans against her palm, eyebrow raised, "Something seems to be bothering you."

Jiwoo blinks at Chaewon - who only patiently stares back - before letting her head fall against the table. There was an evident thud and the raven-haired herbalist could only give her a concerned look but she doesn't say much.

"I'm worried!" Jiwoo exhales, turning her head so that her cheek is letting on the cold surface of the table.

Chaewon hums, "Worried? About?" 

Jiwoo stares at the younger girl and unconsciously smiles at her. Despite being less of an expressive character, Chaewon always had this enchanting aura to her that had always put ease to Jiwoo's heart. Of course, Hyejoo is the same - but Chaewon was just _different_ from her. Though Jiwoo was never really able to pinpoint the exact reason.

"About Hyejoo," Jiwoo sighs, straightening her back, "I know I've known her for what, almost ten years now? But even then, she still seems so distant - you probably think I'm being stupid for saying that even after all things I've been through with her."

"I understand."

Jiwoo shoots her head up, eyes widen and genuine surprise was written across her face, "Eh? Y-You do?"

Chaewon rolls her eyes playfully as she takes a sip from her little brown mug, "Please don't take me for being apathetic," there's a soft sigh that leaves her lips when Jiwoo chuckles nervously, nodding at her short counter.

"Sorry, sorry..." Jiwoo smiled.

"Hyejoo and I are childhood friends," Chaewon sets the mug down, a little tink echoing in the sound room; home to the pharmacists and all other medical-relating manners. "Even then, we barely see each other in this castle, despite living in the same kingdom and same establishment. There is a part of me that wishes to see Hyejoo's childhood personality once more, but another part of me understands how much she dislikes that part of her life."

Jiwoo nods, a sad look in her eyes, "I just don't understand. Why doesn't anyone take the time to get to know her? She's a good and well-capable prince, just as much as her older sister... Even so, she never stands up for herself! It's like she-she gave up-"

"Please do not underestimate the Second Prince of Eden," Chaewon huffs, she had her eyes closed but her arms were crossed and her eyebrows were furrowed to the center of her forehead. "I, too, feel your concern, Jiwoo. However, Hyejoo is a person of mystery, even to us. She works in her own way, you of all people should know this, Jiwoo."

Jiwoo's eyes widened, blinking at Chaewon and a part of her stomach drops considering she's never really gotten Chaewon to talk like this before, "Chaewon..."

Chaewon opens her eyes ever so slightly, "I'm not mad at you, nor am I disappointed. I just wish that you keep your hopes up and though she may feel distant, I'm sure the day will come when she's willing to open her hearts to us. We just have to be patient."

"I-..." Jiwoo looks down and she feels a tinge of shame wash over her body. 

Sure, Chaewon may not be angry or disappointed in her own behavior, but she sure does. Jiwoo feels her heartache at the mere thought of acting as if she had given up on Hyejoo when she vowed never to leave that girl alone. Jiwoo nods, a smile on her face - one that was bright and strong, "You're right! Hyejoo will come around soon, and in the meantime, we'll stay right by her side, right Chaewon?!"

Chaewon looks at her, almost like she was surprised by the sudden outburst, "I-..." she sighs, smiling faintly, "You're correct. Anyway, shouldn't you be going back to your duty? You know, as the Prince's personal aide?"

"Huh?" Jiwoo's jaw dropped, whipping her head to the clock, "Shoot it's been 2 hours already?! I-I- thanks for the lunch date, see you Chaewon!" The older girl rushes off and the sound of her cloak flapping behind her fit rather oddly with the breeze that had sneaked through the open window.

Chaewon hums, "A date she says," she tucks a strand of her raven hair behind her ear, "Well, she's always been strange."

Pushing her tea aside, Chaewon stands from the table, wincing ever so slightly when the feet of her chair dragged across the wooden floors. She glances at the mound of books beside her, closing each cover as to avoid any dirt or substance from tainting any of the information inside. Despite there being a lot of books littered across the floor and the desk, and even the table, Chaewon can never really find it in her to clean it all up.

Ah, if the head pharmacist saw this, she would get quite an earful.

Chaewon steps over the books swiftly, almost like it was muscle memory to her. She sits just in front of the window, looking outside and basking in the warmth of the weather. Though there was a casual breeze, the weather was quite calm today. No pesky gray clouds, no blinding sunlight, not even a single burning ray - it seemed the kingdom was at rest. 

The weather was kind today - well, as it was many other days.

"I advised patience..." Chaewon sighs, "Yet here I am, wishing that that day comes sooner."

~

"Don't kill it!"

Is the last thing Hyejoo hears when the once leaping animal had been knocked to the side by what seemed a bag of something heavy yet not enough to kill it. Hyejoo gulps as she sees that it was a gray wolf that almost attacked her.

Hyejoo winces as she feels fabric brush against a sensitive area on her arm. Looking down at it, she sees her sleeve slightly ripped, a red blotch growing in size just under it. She lets out a curse under her breath, as she sheaths her sword and cups the wound with the palm of her hand. Just a mere brush of skin to skin made Hyejoo click her tongue - it must've been the wolf's claw. 

Even knocked off, the claw must've perfectly caught onto her arm.

Hyejoo looks up but before she knew it she's being dragged by the arm, away from the sleeping beast - not to mention in a fashion that was quite straining on her left arm. Albeit a little too quickly, Hyejoo's thankful the stranger didn't grab her by her injured arm - wait, _stranger?!_

Hyejoo snaps her head forward and as she almost pulls back, her actions and her thoughts are caught to the back of her mind. Purple. 

Purple strands of hair dance just in front of her - so astonishingly bright and vibrant it made Hyejoo almost want to cover her eyes. Regardless, it was alluring, beautiful and all things in between. It was nothing like she's ever seen before - purple strands of hair that dug into the root of the stranger's skull was swaying just above the stranger's waist.

It cascaded down their shoulder, gracefully reflecting the little sunlight that seeped through the tree branches. Hyejoo notices that the roots at the top were darker, more violet, whereas the bottom stray strands were lighter - almost pink if it saw more sunlight. 

_Ah- where are we going?_

"Hey! Little girl, where are you!"

Hyejoo's eyes widened at the sound of men echoing amongst the thick forest, _she must be being chased._

_Was I just involved? Well, this isn't what my day was supposed to turn out._

_Though I'd choose this over any other day, I guess._

"Where you're going, you'll only let them catch up to us!" Hyejoo shouts, though enough only for the stranger to hear and not for those pesky men, "Follow me instead - I know a place where we can hide!" Hyejoo doesn't wait for them to answer, instead, she redirects their original direction and turns a sharp right, missing the gasp that left her partner's lips.

She's leading in front, the stranger just behind her. Hyejoo grips their wrist, ignoring the pain that surges through her right arm as she flexes it multiple times.

 _Explaining that to Jiwoo will be a pain_.

Hyejoo keeps running, panting as she pushes against her heels. She doesn't turn around, focusing on just getting to her promised location and keeping the both of them safe from their pursuer's reach. 

"Ah, this way!" Hyejoo smiles to herself, almost proudly, for remembering the route she used to take as a child.

 _Hm, memories_.

Hyejoo doesn't waste any time as she runs up a small hill, a small stone house coming into view - she feels her knees slowly shake under her but something about that doesn't alarm in her anyway. In fact, she's quite happy she could feel her fatigue catch up her after all that adrenaline from being almost jumped on by a wolf.

Without hesitation, Hyejoo swings the wooden door open, pulling the stranger in with haste and shutting it close. She's quick to grab a wooden chair nearby, placing it just under the knob to keep any curious bandits - or something - from getting their way in. Hyejoo keeps her breath steady and she's glad to hear that the stranger behind her does the same.

Her hand stays hovering over the grip of her sword, her sweat making her princely uniform stick irritatingly against her skin, and Hyejoo feels her heart pound against her chest - her ear ringing from the sudden break.

She hears brief shouting but Hyejoo assumes that they've gone way past this building and it only confirms it when it fades away.

A few seconds.

Hyejoo lets out a heavy breath, panting heavily as she relaxes her hand against the grip of her sword. She wipes away the sweat trickling down her forehead and onto her neck - even with the calm weather today, it seemed even the breeze couldn't help with the intense heat she's feeling under the fabric of her clothing.

Her shoulders relax, but she soon tenses up when she realizes that there's one more thing she needs to deal with - and fast.

Hyejoo knuckles whiten as she holds the grip, she takes in a deep breath and whips her body around, "I am in no place to ask about your situation, but I do need yo-" ready to strike-

-but she doesn't.

Instead, her words fall beneath her throat.

_A beautiful sight stands before, and dare she says, the most beautiful sight she's ever seen._


	3. how strange, yet comforting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The strange woman and Hyejoo get a chance to speak, it's an odd conversation - Hyejoo thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I didn't really check over this chapter (I apologize for any mistakes!) but I seriously enjoy writing this AU! Hopefully you enjoy reading it as much as I enjoy writing it - anyways, enjoy reading :)

A girl - a woman.

The stranger who had thrown, what seemed, like a sack of heavy apples at that poor wolf - was a woman.

A woman who had vibrant violet hair that cascaded so gracefully down her shoulders and to the mid-section of her waist. She seemed out of breath, possibly from all the running they had just done, yet here she was standing as beautifully as ever.

Hyejoo couldn't help but take a deep breath, blinking at the stranger standing in front of her, in awe of this strange encounter.

Never had she imagined leaving the confines of her own home ever since the incident, much less escape a chase alongside a purple-haired woman.

"They should be gone..." The woman mumbles, ripping away her worn cloak and throwing it to the side. She placed a palm over her chest, taking a few deep breaths - slow and quiet.

Hyejoo could only stare.

Someone like _this_ exists? Round eyes that shone with so much life, rose cheeks that complimented her milky white skin, light features that only added grace to her demeanor and of course, the outstanding purple roots that stemmed from the very root of her skull. She seemed so human yet so extraordinarily so.

There was certain gentleness in the woman's eye, one of warmth that Hyejoo could only wish she had.

How strange.

"You!"

Being in a daze, Hyejoo jumped at the sudden voice, flinching back - her hand flying to the grip of her sword in an instant. The woman must have caught it as she too stepped back and grabbed a nearby vase to protect her.

Between a polished sword and a tainted vase, it's easy to understand which will win but Hyejoo doesn't say anything.

She only looks back, staring into those hazelnut irises.

"I practically saved you from that wolf so don't you dare use that sword on me, understood?!" She shouts and though Hyejoo tries to search for any fear, she sees none. Just a resilient and determined woman ready to throw a vase over her head if she so as tried anything.

Something about doesn't bring panic to Hyejoo at all.

Hyejoo straightens her back, returning from her former stance to stand up straight, "I apologize," she leaves her hands to rest on her sides, "It was by reflex, I didn't mean to scare you."

The woman blinks at her and huffs, "Hmph! It didn't scare me and you can trust me on that."

Hyejoo believes her.

She slowly puts the vase down, though her eyes are still trained on Hyejoo, narrow and sharp. It was honestly quite intimidating it made her sweat just a tad bit. Hyejoo's just thankful the woman had put the vase down - even with a sword, Hyejoo finds herself slightly fearing what the woman might do with a vase.

"Anyways, thank you for saving me back there," the woman smiles at her, it was faint and Hyejoo felt herself wondering what it would take to keep this woman smiling.

Though, another side of her envies such a beautiful smile.

Hyejoo waves dismissively, "You're the one who saved me, I should be thanking you."

"Hm, I know," the woman takes a step towards Hyejoo, "How about we agree that we saved each other? After all, we technically worked together to escape those men."

Hyejoo blinks at the stranger before nodding, "Sure."

"Well then, that settles it-!" The woman gasps as her eyes trail over Hyejoo - the latter a little shy with all the sudden attention she's receiving - "You're arm!" The woman runs to her, her slim fingers brushed against Hyejoo's as she gently raised it.

 _She's as gentle as she looks_.

Hyejoo looks down, sighing as she sees the blood trickling down her skin and practically staining her attire. She bites her tongue from cursing, only grunting in disapproval when the woman had pressed lightly on the scratch, "It doesn't seem deep, but if we don't treat it any sooner then it would be infected." The woman mutters though it seemed it was mostly to herself.

"Well, if you have a tourniquet, I can simply stop it from bleeding-"

"Are you mad?!" The woman huffs at her, and by the sudden rise of voice Hyejoo steps back, eyes wide, "Sit down on the couch, I'll be right with you."

Hyejoo doesn't question her and follows her orders, silently sitting on the nearest couch she could find. Despite the building being abandoned there was still some worn-out furniture - albeit Hyejoo had to cough several times after sniffing at least a few thousands of dust. 

She sat still, back straight and eyes following the woman rummage through her pockets - Hyejoo only notices now that she's actually wearing a dress. It was loose and easy to run in but Hyejoo still finds herself in awe with how fast this stranger had run.

The woman turned around, a small pouch held tightly in her hand as she approaches Hyejoo. In most cases, Hyejoo was taught to run away from this as fast as she can - just in case, this stranger was not some nice passing civilian and instead, a trained assassin who was sent to kill her.

But all she could feel for this woman was a sense of trust.

Hyejoo follows her every move, watching in silence as she kneels in front of her and gently tugs her arm forward. The woman opens the pouch and there's was a subtle sweet scent that invaded Hyejoo's senses though it only lasted for a short while.

"This is a kind of herb used to treat scratches like these - the properties of it are enough to take care of any bacteria that might be hidden underneath the wound. Even though it's good to heal your wound, I still need to wrap a bandage around it after considering the herb would only take effect if it's isolated from any other substances," the woman explains, grabbing a small cloth and pouring the crushed herbs into it.

Hyejoo hums, "Would you really want to waste that?"

The woman stops, looking up at Hyejoo in confusion, "Huh?"

"This is just a scratch - there's no need to worry about getting it treated with herbs. I'd rather you use that on yourself if ever the case arrives -"

"No," the woman's reply was quick as if she had already been planning to answer from the moment Hyejoo started speaking. 

Hyejoo tugs her arm back, "It's fine-"

"No!" The woman pulls her arm back, "Your arm needs to be treated-"

Hyejoo waves at her, dismissing her offer, "I'll be fine, really-"

"-It's a scratch, it can get infected!"

Hyejoo sighs, "It's small - a tourniquet would suffice-"

The woman snaps her head up, eyebrows furrowed to the middle of her forehead, an angry yet adorable pout plastered across her face, "Just shut up and let me tend to it, ok?!"

Hyejoo's eyes widened, blinking in either shock or confusion - she doesn't know. The woman huffs, turning back to her wound, lightly dabbing the cloth against her skin, to which Hyejoo slightly winces. The stranger goes on to grumble about her stubbornness, going on and on about wanting to make sure her scratch isn't infected.

 _No one's ever talked to her like that_.

Not even Jiwoo, or Chaewon.

Everyone always put her on a high horse - whether it would be for a good or bad reason. Really, it started even before she was born. After all, she was born into a royal family, one that ruled across a kingdom with silver spoons, maids littered across their extensive home and even personal bodyguards that stood by their side almost everywhere they went.

Many people would want to be in her position, naturally demanding authority and respect because of her title and her name - calling her name with high regard and such. 

(Though Hyejoo slightly thinks a lot of the castle workers only do it out of duty and not out of Genuity.)

Even though people talked behind her back - most of the time Hyejoo knows they are she just ignores them - there was never someone who spoke to her, much less scolded her. No one who told her to _shut up_ while pulling at her arm with little manner and grace. No one who talked to her with so much confidence and little hesitation. No one, not even Jiwoo and Chaewon, who spoke to her like she was, well, _normal_.

It felt _new_ \- and it makes her laugh.

"Is something funny?" The woman looks up at her, eyebrow raised and head tilted in a way that was so innocent it was similar to that of a child.

Ah, she must've thought it was too funny.

Hyejoo snickers, eyes reduced to mere crescents as she hides her growing smile behind the palm of her hand, "No, it's just - you're confidence is something I deeply admire," Hyejoo settles for a compliment, not wanting to bring about a topic that may push her to reveal herself.

The woman huffs, "For some reason, that sounds like a back-handed compliment," she shoots her a narrow gaze but Hyejoo could tell it was playful.

Chuckling softly, Hyejoo shakes her head, "No, no, I'm being genuine with my words," she counters, relaxing her arm once more against the stranger's fingers. She felt hairs on her skin stand as she felt the woman's slender touch graze upon her own skin; it was soft and ghost-like.

The woman hums, "If you say so," she giggles - which Hyejoo only smiles fondly at - and she turns back to smearing the liquid leftovers of the herb over the wound. It was cold yet somehow Hyejoo didn't mind flinching away, especially when the woman held her arm with so much care.

"Oh!" The woman suddenly looks up, slightly surprising Hyejoo, "We didn't introduce ourselves to each other yet! Seriously we've gone through so much already yet here we are, not even doing introductions," she smiles.

Hyejoo nods, "You're right," clearing her throat, and smiling rather faintly at the woman, "Shall I start?"

"Sure!"

"My name is Hyejoo, nice to meet you...?"

The woman giggles, tucking a purple strand of her vibrant hair behind the nimble crest of her ear, "Yerim! I'm Choi Yerim!"

~

"I wonder where Hyejoo went..." 

The door to Hyejoo's office of sorts was ajar and it was obviously so even from the far end of the hallway. Jiwoo figured that maybe she accidentally left it open but to Jiwoo's surprise, only an organized pile of paper and quill was pushed to the side of the desk. The balcony was empty, just the setting sun filling its corners - all without a certain prince.

Jiwoo sighs, closing the balcony doors - even in this office, it was lonely.

Despite the castle being a large establishment, home to many workers and of course the royal Ha Family - it still seemed like a barren wasteland. A structure with silence and loneliness lived within the walls and the majority of the distant chattering came from maids who work, yes, but most of them are full of little remorse for all the things they say about Hyejoo.

The thought only brings disgust to Jiwoo's tongue.

Jiwoo hums as she walks around the shelves, dragging the pad of her fingers across the spines, the fabric and material was soft - and comfortable to the touch. She's never been one to read, at least not compared to Hyejoo, but a book is something that she doesn't mind taking up.

With a smile, Jiwoo fishes out a single book from the shelf. It had a maroon cover with a golden lining that ran across the top and bottom of the book. It screamed royalty - or wealth - considering it was in perfectly good condition; almost like it was never touched. Jiwoo, however, knows that Hyejoo has probably read this book before.

"Hm? Romance? I never knew Hyejoo read these..." Jiwoo chuckles fondly to herself, imagining what Hyejoo's reactions might be to these kinds of fiction novels.

Hyejoo was the type to take part in more non-fictional literature anyways - a stickler for things about their kingdom and history. It's little actions like these that show Hyejoo actually _cares_ about Eden and isn't just some lazy prince like everyone else says.

If only Jiwoo could do something about it but Hyejoo has told her countless times that she doesn't care, sometimes even lightly scolding her for even bothering with _silly_ talk. Jiwoo understood and followed, but she wishes Hyejoo had stood up more - however, it seemed like she was used to it.

Unfortunately.

"Kim!"

Jiwoo jumped, scrambling for the book as she feels it slip from her fingers. Luckily she catches it in time and she steadily places it on Hyejoo's desk, "Yes?" She turns to see a man, dressed in Eden armour, panting as he stares back at her, "Is something wrong?"

"The last sighting of Prince Hyejoo was seen when she had jumped over the fence! We've looked all over the forest, however, there has yet to be any clue as to where she is." He's panting, sweat trickling down his forehead and his eyes seem heavily frantic.

Which Jiwoo's heart starts to feel.

"Take me to where she was last seen, bring a small search party. We will find the second prince before sundown, understood?!"

"Yes ma'am!"


	4. a conversation for starters

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hyejoo and Yerim have a conversation - somehow, it puts Hyejoo at ease.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok, so I've actually had this chapter done like a few weeks ago and for some odd reason I thought I posted it already - turns out, I didn't! So yeah, here's the delayed chapter my bad LMAO
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoy!

"All done! Almost as good as new!"

Hyejoo slightly flexes her arm, turning it slowly, testing the waters to see whether or not the herb is actually doing its magic. It's not that she doesn't trust Yerim, it just feels a tad bit too good to be true for the wound in her arm to stop hurting all of a sudden.

Nonetheless, it worked.

"You seem to know a lot about herbs," Hyejoo looks up, watching as Yerim tucks away the pouch into her pocket hidden just beneath her dress, "Do you study them?"

Yerim nods, a smile on her face, "Yup! I'm a full-time herbalist, herbs are practically my specialty," she giggles, taking a seat just across from her.

"I see," Hyejoo hums, "I'm amazed. I didn't know there were certain herbs with healing properties - well I've heard of it - just never saw it work its magic on me."

Yerim chuckles, "Well, although it's unfortunate that you didn't get to see stuff like this first hand I'm relieved that you don't need it often - that just means you don't get hurt!" Her smile widens and her eyes reduce to crescents.

Hyejoo smiles back, fond of the way Yerim seemed so carefree. Speaking of carefree - "You don't need to answer me, but is there a reason those men were chasing you?"

By the question, Hyejoo sees how Yerim visibly tenses up. A part of her regrets asking a personal question but another argues that this is only valid considering - despite her obvious kind personality - Yerim was still a stranger she had met in a forest.

Hyejoo takes it upon herself to guess a few possibilities, "Do you have some kind of formula? Something they want of sorts?" She asks, her voice as softer compared to her former tone - not wanting to make Yerim feel like this was some kind of interrogation.

Yerim doesn't answer for a bit, just eyes averted and a slightly solemn look in her eyes. Hyejoo opens her mouth to say something - maybe take back what she asked - but Yerim beats her to it instead, "It's... because of my hair."

"I see- huh?" Hyejoo blinks at her, confusion written across her face. She stares at the girl opposite to her, trying to be as subtle as she can - and it dawns on her.

Yerim's hair really is strange - though, not in a bad way. It was beautifully exotic, purple strands of hair that slowly faded into pink rested on Yerim's shoulders with grace. Even so, the beauty in itself was sure to catch any attention, whether from innocent citizens or from pesky dealers who seek to use it for money.

Hyejoo's thankful she found Yerim in time.

"You must think it's strange too, don't you?"

"I do," Hyejoo blurts out, almost immediately; it was only because she was caught in a daze and answered rather blindly. Yerim's eyes widened at the straight response before turning her head and sighing, eyebrows furrowed, "W-Wait! I-I didn't mean it in that way!" Hyejoo coughs.

Yerim crosses her arms, "Then what _did_ you mean?" She huffs.

Hyejoo chuckles, nervously, before relaxing her shoulders, "What I meant was - I think it's really beautiful," she sighs, tilting her head as she takes a good look at Yerim's hair once more.

Yerim slowly turns her head towards her, blinking, and Hyejoo almost breathes in relief after seeing that she had seemed to not be annoyed, "Really?"

"You don't think so?" Hyejoo asks.

Yerim seems to think about it, almost like she was trying to make sense of what Hyejoo means, "It's not that I don't think so, it's just - because of this hair, I've been tied up in things I wouldn't have been part of had I just gotten black or blonde hair instead."

Hyejoo hums, nodding knowingly. Even though Yerim's hair was as vibrant as it was beautiful, Hyejoo couldn't deny that it surely would garner attention - good or bad. Unfortunately, she can't really relate considering her hair ever since she was a child, was always black. Raven hair that many would say seemed soft was, nevertheless, black. A common hair colour.

"But it's fine," Yerim chuckles, causing Hyejoo to turn her head to her, "I've gotten used to it! Even though it can be a bit unfortunate at times," there's a cheeky smile plastered across her face and Hyejoo finds that's it quite contagious.

"Still, have you ever thought of just running away maybe? Wouldn't it be less dangerous for you then?" Hyejoo leans back on the couch, coughing slightly as her back hitting the fabric lets the dust on the surface arise.

Yerim shakes her head, "During desperate times, I've thought of running away, sure. But if I did run into the mountains, how about the people who need help?"

"The people who need help?" Hyejoo raises an eyebrow.

Yerim smiles, nodding with energy, "I'm a herbalist, remember? I study plants, mostly ones that have a medical use to them, and experiment with them. In the village I've lived in before, I've made sure to hand out useful prescriptions that can help people with any wounds or illnesses."

"Like what you did with me?"

"Basically," Yerim chuckles. Ducking her head sheepishly, she says, "But I've still got a lot to learn. I know a handful of herbs and concoctions - but in some cases, I don't know how to counter them. Sometimes it has me disappointed."

"Well," Hyejoo starts, making Yerim look up at her, "You said you still have a lot to learn, right? Then keep learning - I'm sure you'll get to where you want to be in no time."

Yerim blinks at her, an emotion in her eyes that was completely undecipherable for Hyejoo to understand. She gulps a lump in her throat, shifting awkwardly under the shorter girl's gaze, looking away and avoiding eye contact as much as she can.

Surprisingly, Yerim giggles and something about that had Hyejoo breathing in relief. For a second she thought she somehow offended her but it seemed she didn't.

"Thank you," Yerim smiles, and her tone was different. It was softer, warmer and calmer than her excitable energy from beforehand. "You have a way with words don't you?"

Hyejoo raises an eyebrow, "I do?"

"You don't?" Yerim asks back.

The question didn't really make sense to Hyejoo but she somehow understands what Yerim is trying to convey. "Well, I guess from where I from, a lot of people could say otherwise," Hyejoo says, thinking back to the castle workers who would either stare at her with fear or pure disappointment.

"I disagree then!" Yerim hums, "That reminds me, I've been talking about myself all this time. It's your turn!"

Hyejoo waves a dismissive hand at Yerim, "I enjoyed learning about what you do, it doesn't matter," she offers the shorter girl a smile, waiting for Yerim to say something but it seemed she was being waited for instead. Hyejoo scratches her cheek, a nervous habit she's harboured ever since she was a child. "Do you want to ask me anything?"

Yerim hums, tapping a finger to her chin, "What's with the sword?"

 _That was straightforward._ Hyejoo gently turns the sword to rest on her lap, brushing her fingers against the leather fabric that coated her weapon, "I'm a-" She catches her tongue before admitting to being the second prince of this very land they're standing on, "-knight. Of sorts." She's thankful she didn't stutter out her poor excuse of a lie.

Yerim practically beams at her, "Really? That's amazing, Hyejoo," she gawks at the sword, eyes sparkling with child-like curiosity and adorable excitement - though Yerim never really leans over and touches it. "Wow, you knights have some amazing uniform then," Yerim chuckles.

Hyejoo's eyes widened - she's forgotten she's wearing her princely attire. Aside from her clothing being only a shirt and pants (simplified), it was still lavish compared to the real knights back in her home. It wasn't an attention grabber but it would certainly be strange had a knight worn something seemingly so extravagant that it screamed _royalty_.

She clears her throat, only nodding at Yerim's assumption, but not speaking a single word. There's something about revealing her true identity to Yerim that set slight fear in her stomach. 

Oddly enough, it wasn't the fear of Yerim being some kind of a bandit and kidnapping her - no, Yerim seems way too good for that. No, it was the fear that if Hyejoo were to admit that she was the second Prince of Eden that Yerim will gasp, stand up, and burst through the door - leaving her all alone. Perhaps Yerim would choose to ignore this whole encounter, forget it like it was a daydream, and leave Hyejoo.

With her title and all, Hyejoo figures that would be the only possibility if she were to reveal what family she's born into.

"Any other questions you have?" Hyejoo says. Yerim hums, a finger tapping at her chin once more, and then she lets out a few giggles before chuckling fully. Hyejoo raises an eyebrow, tilting her head at the shorter girl out of confusion, "Did I say something funny?"

Yerim snickers, shaking her head as she wipes away little tears that built up at the corner of her eyes, "No- I- It's just, you're treating this like some sort of an interview, Hyejoo," Yerim giggles, and there was a natural flush of red in her cheeks, "Just tell me about yourself!"

Hyejoo points to herself, "Just- myself?"

"Exactly!" Yerim leans forward, eyes sparkling with anticipation, and a silly smile plastered across her face. 

Hyejoo looks everywhere but her eyes, thinking what she can possibly start with - however, nothing really comes to mind. Despite being the Second Prince of Eden, Hyejoo somehow finds herself blanking at such a simple task - Hyejoo wonders if she should start working on how to _talk about herself_ now that this odd situation brought it up. 

"I apologize-" Hyejoo mutters, and all of a sudden she feels slightly ashamed for leaving Yerim hanging on something she seems to look forward to, "-I'm not really one to talk about myself. I don't really have much to say, I guess."

The sparkle in Yerim's eyes fade, and Hyejoo assumes it's out of disappointment, though there was a bit of empathy hidden in Yerim's eyes for one second - _I'm probably imagining it_. "Well then! How about we start simple, hm? What's your favourite food?"

Hyejoo blinks, and rather than shying away, she hesitantly answers the question, "Chicken."

"What's your favourite colour?"

"Black - or gray."

"Favourite animal?"

"Wolf - except maybe for the one that attacked me."

Yerim giggled at that, "Favourite activity?"

"Uh, sparring, I guess."

"Favourite place?"

Hyejoo tilts her head slightly, "Favourite place?"

Yerim nods, "The place you always go to whether to clear your head or when you're upset," she hums, adding, "Think of it as only _your_ place - where you can have your own world."

Hyejoo thinks about what Yerim says, pondering on the many corners and hallways of the castle - considering she hasn't really been anywhere else. She could say the sparring area, where Jiwoo and she had practiced techniques; however, it isn't necessarily a place she would go to if she was sad. Another would be the garden - it was beautiful and Hyejoo sometimes toured around the flowers as a way to calm herself; however, it was never a place she committed to.

There was of course her office. Home to her paperwork, to her books, and even to her and Jiwoo had there been times for having to work overnight. She's always there when she's sad, upset, frustrated - so in a way the walls of that room have seen her more than Jiwoo has. But it was barely a place she could really call home - it always felt crowded, always felt so tight - so suffocating.

"I... don't have one," Hyejoo mutters, looking up to meet Yerim's eyes.

Yerim waves her hand, "Don't worry about it," she smiles up at the taller girl, "When you find your favourite place, make sure to tell me ok?"

Something about that questions sends warmth through Hyejoo. It applies something, something that Hyejoo is afraid to address but wants to anyway. There's just something about Yerim's presence that she doesn't want to let go, doesn't want to lose, "Does that mean we'll see each other again?" Hyejoo bluntly asks.

She mentally curses herself for possibly coming off weird.

But Yerim only chuckles, "Of course!"

Hyejoo visibly lights up and she smiles.


End file.
